Ishq Wala Love
by YRSTMP
Summary: This one is a romantic one shot story on Dareya...my second ff...hope you all like it...just peep into the story to know more...reposting it for those who have't read it...a Dareyan will not like to miss this one...


Hi guys...sorry could't write a new one due to exams...this one's a romantic one shot story on Dareya...hope you all like it...it's on request of all Dareya fans...reposting it for those who have not read it...

This is set after Raaz kate haath ka episode...and later the episodes in which Shreya's marriage was fixed with Siddharth... starting from episode—Raaz serial killer ka. Just changing the actual story to suit my storyline...

**A warning**: The story contains some bold and intimate scenes...**rated M** from my side...so read at your own risk...enjoy!

**Ishq Wala Love**

_**Surkh wala, soz wala, Faiz wala love**_

_**Hota hai jo love se jyada waise wala love**_  
><em><strong>Ishq wala love...<strong>_

_**Hua jo dard bhi toh humko aaj kuch zyada hua**_  
><em><strong>Ishq wala love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ye kya hua hai kya khabar yehi pata hai zyada hua<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ishq wala love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Agar ye usko bhi hua hai phir bhi mujhko zyada hua<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ishq wala love...<strong>_

Till now: Shreya had suffered many injuries after her ferocious encounter with the goons who were kidnapping the children...all knew about this...except one person...

Abhijeet was unable to disclose to Daya about Shreya's condition...he knew very well that he might be very worried or maybe even postpone his weekend holiday for her...which he had taken after such a long time...but these thoughts of Abhijeet were only his own and some others who knew about Daya and Shreya's relationship...but the junior officers were quite unaware about this...so on a casual conversation with Daya, they ended up disclosing to him all that happened with Shreya...

Daya who was aware of all the circumstances now, left immediately for the CID Bureau…..nothing was more important for him now as he knew the truth…

He reached the Bureau at 10 a.m. . . . Surprisingly, only Abhijeet was there…..he rushed up to him and asked: Shreya kahan hai….?

Abhijeet was totally stunned to see him there…

Abhijeet: Arre…..Daya…..tum…..itni jaldee laut aaye haan…?

Daya was infuriated at his best buddy's pretence : Abhijeet…..tumhe pata hai na main yahan kyun aaya hoon….bataao Shreya kahan hai?

Abhijeet said: Daya…..par baat kyaa hai…aur Shreya ke bare mein kyun pooch rahe ho…..?

Daya was very angry now: Tumhe sach mein nahi pata main kyun pooch raha hoon…?

'Tum logon ne toh muzhse sab kuchch chupa hi liya tha…..tum bologe Shreya kahan hai ya main kisi aur se poochoon?' he asked angrily…

'Ghar pe aaraam kar rahi hai….' Abhijeet said, and before he could say anything else…..Daya had departed from there…..

Shreya's home

She was resting on the bed as her head pained a lot…the doctor had adviced her complete bed rest for at least 10 days…

There was a knock at the door….'Is waqt kaun ho ga…..shayad Purvi hogi….' She thought…

She was barely able to stand but slowly went and opened the door…..

She was totally astonished to see him there….

'Daya sir aap…' she said….holding her head around which many bandages were wrapped…..

He without a word came inside….but was shocked to see the house empty….

'Tumne muzhe bataana bhi jaroori nahi samjha…' he asked angrily….

She at once sensed his anger…probably someone had disclosed everything to him…..

'Sir woh…aap chutti pe the…toh…..maine socha ki…kyun…..aapko disturb karun….isliye nahi bataaya…..' she spoke innocently…

Suddenly her head started spinning and she was about to fall when he supported her…..tears rolled from his eyes as he could not see her in such a terrible state…

He picked her up in his arms…and laid her on the bed, covering her with the blanket….

'Kyun, Shreya, kyun karti ho aisa tum…'

'sir woh…'

'Ek toh tumhaare ghar pe koi nahi hai….upar se…..tumne muzhe bataana bhi jaroori nahi samjha…..'

He continued….' Kitni chotein aayi hain tumhe….koi tumhara khyaal rakhne waala bhi nahi hai yahan…aur tum kehti ho ki muzhe disturb nahi karna chhati thi…'

'Nahi Sir…main toh bas…' she was feeling good now….how could she not? He was near her…

'Kyaa Shreya….itni jaldee muzh par se bharosa uth gayaa tumhara…ya phir muzhe apna maanti hi nahi ho tum...?' he asked sadly…..

'Nahi Sir….aisii koi bhi baat nahi hai….' She smiled…..

This healed all his miseries….he too was feeling better now…..her smile removed all anger from his heart…..she could have smiled before too….she thought…'bekaar mein itna kuchch sunna pada Sir se…..'

He stayed with her and took care till her parents were back...

After a few days...

Daya was lost in his own thoughts while he sat on the passenger seat of the car which was being driven by his best friend Abhijeet...

His mouth was repeated his own words which he had said earlier in the coffee shop...

"Uski shaadi ho rahi hai...aur usne muzhe bataaya bhi nahi..." he said out of desperation...

Abhijeet stopped the car...

'Lo ham pahaunch gaye...' he said...

'Kahan...?' Daya asked...

'Arre Shreya ke ghar...aur kahan...ab jaao aur use baat karo...'

'Par main use kahunga kya...'

'Arre tum chalo toh sahi mere dost...jab who saamne kahdi hogi na...tab sab kucch samazh mein aa jayega...ki kyaa kehna hai...aur kyaa nahi...' he said and pulled him out of the car...

They reached the door and Abhijeet rang the doorbell...

However well he tried, he was unable to say a word...she stood in front of him and constantly yearned to hear his feelings for her...

"Kahiye na sir kyaa baat hai..."

Her voice even attracted the attention of her parents...who humbly invited him inside saying: Arre aao aao Daya beta...ab Shreya ki shaadi mein toh aana hi padega...

Just then his phone rang...this damn, little device did this again...he was unable utter a word...let alone confess his feelings for her...he left her for his work...with tears in her eyes...and his act forcing her to question her heart again and again—Did Daya Sir really love her?

That day evening

Daya was waiting for someone...at the garden near her home...his mind was at a constant battle—how to express his feelings...he was unaware of the truth that she had already said yes to the boy who had come to see her for marriage...

As she came to him, she was unable to face him directly. She had her gaze down, as she said: Kyaa hua sir, aapne muzhe yahan kyun bulaya...?

He began to speak: Shreya woh...

Just then his phone came to life...he picked it up without a word...it was Freddy at the other end...

'Hello Daya sir, kahan hai aap...?' said he.

'kya hua bolo toh sahi...' he said irritated of his phone always ringing at the wrong time...

'Sir...aapko muh mitha karwaana tha...'

'Kyun kyaa hua...'

'Sir...Shreya aur Siddharth ki shaadi pakki ho gayi...' he said...

Daya was stunned...not a word spilled out of his mouth...

'Par Abhijeet ne toh muzhe kaha tha ki...' he stopped himself...

'Sir aap jaldee aayiye...'

'Haan main thodi der mein aata hoon...' he said and cut the call...

He could not think of anything now...well nothing was left to say now...he thought...

But his heart pushed a word out of his mouth...

'Tumne aisa kyun kiya...Shreya...ek hi pal mein muzhe paraya kar diya...' he said...

His voice displayed a mist of disappointment...and some anger...

'Sir...main woh...' she could speak...

'Accha hai...Shreya...bahaut accha hai...tumhari choice toh kabhi galat nahi ho sakti hai na...' his voice choked...

She felt extremely guilty...her eyes were filled with tears...tears of shame, guilt and gloom...she began to speak but he cut her...

'Tumne bilkul sahi kiya Shreya...mere saath aisa hi hona chhaiye...kyun aayii tum meri jindagi mein? Kyaa yeh do saal jo tumne yahan bitaaye...kyaa sab sirf ek dikhaava tha...?' said he with a heavy throat...

'Nahi...s...s...si...sir...' she was unable to speak as her moist throat prevented her...

'Toh kyaa tha...woh sab...ek pal bhi nahi laga na tumhe Shreya? Yeh sab kuchch khatam karne mein...haan? Accha hai...tumhaare liye accha hai...Siddharth accha ladka hai...tumhe bahaut khush rakhega...' he said swallowing his unending tears...

'Nahi sir aisii koi baat nahi hai...please sir meri baat toh suniye...please...' she begged...

'Ab sunne ke liye, kuch nahi bacha hai Shreya...sab khatam ho gaya ab...sab khatam...hmm...pata hai Shreya...ab toh aadat si pad gayi hai...jindagi ke inn thokeron ki...' he said wiping his tears...

'Sir...please...meri ek baar baat toh suniye...please...'

He wiped all his tears and forced a superficial smile to camouflage his weeping heart...and began to go...she ran after him...he did turn around...but only to say...

'Arre... Shreya tum kyun ro rahi ho...haaan...? tumhe toh abhi celebrate karna chhahiye na...tumhari toh nayii zindagi shuru hone waali hai...tum meri chinta bilkul mat karo...main toh khush rahunga...agar tum khush rahogi toh...please rona mat ab...jisse rona chhahiye uske toh aankhon mein aansu hi nahi aate hain...aakhir itni laashen jo dekh chukka hoon...ki dhang se aansu bhi nahi nikalte...'

'Waise...all the very best for your life ahead... Shreya...goodbye...'

He left ...without a further glance at her...with a broken heart and a miserable soul...

After that day...Daya and Shreya never talked to each other directly...

After a few days...

Now Abhijeet and Tarika were aware of fully aware of the circumstances in which Shreya was being married to Siddharth...they could not afford to tell Daya as Abhijeet had already promised her father...that he would not disclose this to anyone...

3 days before her engagement ceremony, Abhijeet was compelled to talk to Shreya's father...as his heart did not gave him the permission to sit idle and watch his two friends get separated from each other...forever...just because her father had borrowed a handsome amount of money from Siddharth's father...?

He went to her home at 1p.m. on the pretext of meeting his informer...Shreya was in the Bureau too...

He was about to ring the doorbell...when he heard sounds of two people, talking happily, he withdrew his hand and decided to listen...

He followed the voices to the back of the house, where he saw her parents sitting in the garden and chatting merrily...

Her father was saying: Yeh toh accha hua ki waqt par maine uss Abhijeet se paison ka jhootha bahaana maar diya...warna woh uss Daya ka letter Shreya ko de deta aur, hamare beti ki shaadi kabhi hamaari marzi se nahi ho paati...

Her mother was speaking: Haan...haan...aur kya...agar uss Daya se uski shaadi hone dete toh...pata nahi kya hota...ek toh woh bhi CID waala hai...kab kyaa ho jaaye kuch pata nahi...upar se hamaari beti bhi uske hi nakshe kadam par chalne lagi thi...

Her father said: Haan...wohi toh...jab dekho tab Daya Sir...Daya Sir karti rehti thi...accha hua uski shaadi jaldi hi Siddharth se karwa de rahe hain ham log...shaadi ke baad...ye CID ka khatarnaak kaam chhod kar aaram se koi doosra 9-5 ka job karegi...

Her mother spoke now: Haan aur kya...isliye toh muzhe bhi heart patient hone ka naatak karna pada...nahi toh woh kahan maan ne waali thi hamaari baat...aur kyaa?

Abhijeet was taken aback...the ground had slipped beneath his feet...his heart skipped a beat...he could not believe his ears...he was totally shaken from head to toe... how could the parents be so evil...how could they be the enemies of the happiness of her own daughter? These questions could not be explained by anyone in this world...he blankly moved out of her house with muffled thoughts and a blank mind...

But his heart did not permit him to leave this way...he had to face her parents now...it's now or never!

He went straight to them and snapped his words hard at their face...

'Aaap dono Shreya ke parents ho ki dushman...haan? yeh jaante huae bhi Daya aur Shreya ek dusre se kitna pyaar karte hain...aap uski shaadi Siddharth se jabardasti kara rahe hain...sharam nahi aati aap dono ko apni hi beti ke saath aisa salooq karte huae?'

Her father said ' Dekho Abhijeet beta...'

But he cut her...'Itne saare jhooth bol kar aap log uski shaadi Siddharth se toh karwa denge...par yeh hamesha yaad rahiyega ki Shreya uske saath kabhi khush nahi reh sakegi...aur toh aur jab use yeh pata chalega ki aap dono ne jhooth bol kar use majboor karke shaadi karwaya hai...toh uss par kya beetegi aap dono ne kabhi socha hai kabhi...?' Abhijeet was furious at them...

'Dekho tum hamaare ghar ke maamle mein tum taang na hi ladaao toh accha hai...' her father replied back...

'Jab Shreya ko koi problem nahi hai...toh tumhe itni kyun padi hai...?' snapped her mother...

'Kyunki dost hoon mein un dono ka...'

'Agar dost ho toh dost hi raho...aur waise bhi Shreya tumhare inn baton pe kabhi yakin nahi karegi...' said her father...

'Haan...sahi kaha aapne...abhi toh main jaa raha hoon...par aap dono meri baat yaad rakhna...Shreya aur Daya ko koi alag nahi kar sakta...'

'Haan haan dekh lenge...jaao yahan se ab...' roared his father...  
>Abhijeet turned to go...as he reached his car...Daya and Shreya's smiling faces in the happy times came before his eyes...he said in his own thoughts: Haan Daya ab tumhe Shreya se koi alag nahi kar paayega...maloom hai Shreya meri baat nahi maanegi...par saboot toh jhooth nahi bolte na...<p>

The Day of Shreya's Engagement

As the marriage rituals were about to begin...Daya roared in...'ek minute'...all the masterminds behind Siddharth's kidnaping were caught and sent away...

Then his aunt called everyone: Chalo...sab...ab sagaai ka muhurat nikla jaa raha hai...chalo Siddharth beta...

They were about to resume the ceremony when Siddharth called : Buaaji...chaachaji...ab yeh sagaai nahi ho sakti...

Every single person present there was shocked...has he gone crazy...thought everyone...

'Kyun nahi ho sakti beta...?' his aunt asked shocked...

'Kyunki Shreya ka hakdaar main nahi...koi aur hai...

All shouted: KYAAA?

He replied: Haan...main yeh sagaai kar ke Shreya ko dukh nahi de sakta...uski jindagi toh pehle hi kisi aur ke naam hai...

His aunt was angry now: Tum pagaal ho gaye ho kya...yeh kyaa bak rahe ho...hosh mein toh ho...Shreya ka hakdaar sirf tum ho...

Siddharth roared now: NAHI...main Shreya se sagaai nahi kar sakta...uski jindagi par sirf aur sirf ek hi aadmi ka haq hai—Daya !

'Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa' shouted his relatives...Shreya's parents were absolutely shocked...

'Haan...main bilkul sach keh raha hoon...aaj Daya ne jis tarah se meri jaan bachaiyi...usse saaf ho gaya ki woh Shreya se kitna pyaar karta hai...uski khusi ke liye woh...kuch bhi kar sakta hai...aur toh aur...meri aankhen toh tab hi khul gayi thi jab maine woh video dekha tha...

_FLASHBACK..._

Abhijeet had secretly arranged a meeting with him...he wanted to show something to him...

'Kyaa dikhaana hai aapko?' Siddharth said...

'Khud hi dekh lo...'

And he showed him the video in which Shreya's parents were talking happily...celebrating the success of their evil plan to get them married...Siddharth was stunned to see this...

Abhijeet had recorded the video on the same day when he had come to know about the evil plans of Shreya's parents...

'Kyaa ab bhi tum Shreya ki khusiyaan ko khatre mein daalna chhahte ho...?' asked Abhijeet...

'Shreya aur Daya meri wajah se alag nahi honge...yeh mera aapse waada hai...' he said assuring Abhijeet...

_FLASHBACK END..._

'Aur yeh sab dekhne ke baad muzhe yakin ho gaya...ki iss sagaai se kitni jindagiyaan barbaad ho sakti hain...' said Siddharth...

He brought Daya to the centre and placed her hand on his: Shreya sirf tumhaari hai...aur kisi ki nahi...

Every single mind was unable to register what was happening...they were stunned to know the truth—how her parents had deliberately made her to accept this relationship...Daya and Shreya stood affixed unable to believe their eyes...

He turned to her parents now: Aap logon ko sharam nahi aati aisa ghinauna kaam karte huae...aap apni hi beti ke saath aisa kaise kar sakte hain? Aap dono sab kuch jaante huae bhi uski shaadi jabardasti muzhse karaana chhate the...? kyun...?

Her parents were feeling extremely guilty now...now Abhijeet came to the scene...'Main batata hoon...kyunki yeh dono nahi chhate the ki Shreya CID mein rahe...'

Shreya said 'kya...'

Abhijeet replied: Haan Shreya...tumhaare mummy papa tumhaari jaan CID mein kaam karne ki wajah se khatre mein na pade isliye tumhe Daya se door jaane ke liye majboor kiya...

Shocked...she went to her parents who had their gaze down...out of shame and guilt...

'Yeh...sach hai papa...mummy...' she asked solemnly...

'Haan...haa...haan...beta...yeh sab...kuch sach hai...' her father said repentantly...in a low voice...

'Kyaa...itna bada dhoka...mummy tumko heart problem nahi hai...?'

'N...na...nahi...beta...' her mother said in a low voice...

'Mummy...main tumhaari saari baatein maanti gayi...kabhi bhi apne bare mein nahi socha...sabko itni takleefein di maine...sirf isliye ki aap khush raho...lekin aapne...muzhse jhooth bola...?' she was very sad...

'Ham toh bas teri khusi chhate the...beta...' her father said sadly...

'Khusi...aapko acchi tarah se pata hai na...ki CID meri jindagi hai...phir aapne aisa kyun kiya...meri saari khusiyan cheenkar aap kehte hain ki aap muzhe khush...' Her head started spinning...she was about to faint...when...

Two muscular, sturdy arms held her...he had rushed in the nick of time to support her and in this...he collided with the waiter holding a drink bottle and the glass was shattered to pieces on the floor while one of the pieces got stuck into his left leg causing him extreme pain and heavy bleeding...

'Shreya...Shreya...aankhen kholo Shreya...aaah...' his leg was paining him...

Abhijeet rushed with water and sprinkled it on her face...after almost 2 minutes of panic and chaos in the hall, she opened her eyes...

'Thank god...tum theek ho...' Daya was constantly holding her by her waist...but now his head started spinning on account of excessive bleeding...

'Daya...' his best buddy supported him...

The scene of blood oozing out of his leg immediately made Shreya to come to her senses...

Without a word, she tore a part of her sari...the same sari which Daya had recommended her to buy...in a shop, he was physically not present...she firmly tied the ripped off portion of the sari on his bleeding wound...in a minute or so, the bleeding had stopped...

'yeh kyaa hai Shreya...?' Daya asked...

'Sir...khoon bahaut beh raha tha...aur mere paas hamesha ki tarah...rumaal nahi tha...' she spoke very innocently...

'Par yeh toh...bahaut keemti sari thi na...'he pointed out...

'Hogi Sir...par aapke khoon se jyaada nahi...'

Every single eye present there was filled with tears...

'I'm sorry Shreya...woh maine tumhe bahaut galat keh diya tha...' he said remorsely...

'Arre nahi sir...maafi toh muzhe maangni chhahiye...aapko itni takleefein di hain maine...'

They looked into each other's eyes...so much love reflected in them...

Her parents came to them...tears of shame and guilt reflected in their eyes...

'Beta...ab tum dono ko koi alag nahi karega...yeh hamaara tum dono se waada hai...hame maaf kar do beta...hamse bahaut badi bhool ho gayi hai...' they said...repentantly...

They together embraced Daya and said: Muzhe yakin hai...ki tumse jyaada pyaar meri beti koi nahi kar sakta...

Every single person present there was overjoyed...but one person's happiness knew no limits...

After all...he was the cause of his two best friends' reunion...

After a few days...

Now that everything was fine between them, he wanted to ask her for dinner with him...

As he expected, she was sitting alone, on the desolated beach at a corner where the waters gently washed her feet...she was enjoying the sunset...

He approached her and sat beside her...

Shreya: Arre Daya sir aap?

"Haan...yeh sunset kitna accha hai na..." said he...

Shreya: Haan sir...aur romantic bhi...

These words left them lost in a hug...a most passionate embrace of pure love...

"Aur ab yeh aur bhi khoobsurat lag raha hai..."said she...

He smiled and wrapped his hands around her...she looked into his eyes which dazzled him...

Daya said ' What?...'

She smiled and in return wrapped her arms around him...

He spoke: Aur...? Aaj sham ka koi plan hai tumhara?

Shreya replied: Kuchch khaas nahi sir...mummy papa bhi ghar pe nahi hain...aaj toh akeli hun...

Daya : Ohh...toh kyaa aaj ham dinner karein? Saath mein?

She smiled in a way which made him glad...

"Kyun nahi..."she answered...

They enjoyed a beautiful candle light dinner at a nearby restaurant which was already booked and prepared by him...especially for her...in the way she loved...

On their way out of the hotel, she said," waah sir...aaj toh wakiyee bahaut maza aaya..."

Daya said " aur ab? ..."

"Daya chaliye movie dekhte hain..."

Daya immediately read her mind: Kounsi? Romantic waali?

She smiled and after a while they went to her home...

After going inside, she said : sir...aap movie lagaiyee...tab tak main...change karke aati hoon...

He nodded and searched her movies drawer. ...he was very much impressed...

Awesome collection!...he thought...

He loaded a movie into the dvd player and switched on the TV...

She returned after a while wearing casuals-a deep neck T-shirt and shorts...he had already settled on the bed and was waiting for her...

Her beauty mesmerized him...he kept staring her...indeed she looked very sexy in the pink loose oversized casual t-shirt...she settled on the bed beside him...her mind was already engrossed in the movie...but his eyes could not see anything except her...the cool air from the a.c. made her soft hair to block her vision...and the way she removed her hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear made him all the more distracted...her shorts revealed her hot, bare legs which were continuously touching him...the way she leaned against him while watching the movie made her t-shirt to shift below her left breast which revealed her deep cleavage...this made him to go crazy...how he was refraining himself from touching her...only he knew...

She was feeling cold...so she hid her hands in between her thighs...he at once sensed this and immediately wrapped a blanket around them...they meanwhile shifted closer to each other...

She was thirsty and asked for the water bottle beside the table which was on his side...but when he did not respond...as he was busy staring her...she leaned over him in order to get the bottle...doing so made her breasts to tug against his chest gently...he enjoyed it...this turned him on...he spread his hands around her back and gently rubbed it...he dragged his hands into her t-shirt and caressed her back... she at once became nervous...

Now she noticed him staring her continuously...

'Daya...' she asked...

He didn't reply...instead he took her face in his hands...removed the hair from her eyes...they looked into each other's eyes with so much love. ...

They were very close and their lips met...he gently kissed her cheeks...her ears...her chin...and her lips...he bit her lower lip and sucked it...she moaned under the kiss...'Aaaahh...hmmmmm...'

'Phir kabhi muzhse koi baat nahi chupana Shreya...chhot tumhe lagti hai...aur dard muzhe hota hai...'said he...caressing her lips with his fingers...

'Kabhi nahi Daya...' she replied...

This ended up in a passionate kiss...the kiss of pure love...they broke her 10 minutes...

'Tum khush ho na...Shreya. ...mere saath...?' He asked...

'Bahaut...'she replied.

'Main ab aur tumse dur nahi reh sakta...'he said...

She smiled in reply and leaned to kiss him...'toh mat rahiye na...'she whispered softly in his ear.

'Ham kuch galat toh nahi kar rahe hai na...?' he asked...

'Yeh bahaut special pal hai meri jindagi ka...ham sab theek kar rahe hain...' she said...

'Ab main apne aap ko rok nahi sakta...' said he...

'Waise kya karna chhate hain aap?' she asked blushing...

'Do you really want to know...?'

'Yes...' she said...

**_Hum tere bin ab reh nahi sakte_**  
><strong><em>Tere bina kya wajood mera...<em>**

He gently moved his hands on her soft bare legs...and gently moved upwards to caress her inner thighs...this made her to shiver...

**_Tujhse juda gar ho jaayenge_**

**_Toh khud se hi ho jaayenge judaa..._**

Their brief conversation ended in a passionate kiss...he slowly dragged his kiss to her neck and took her flesh in his mouth...his hands cuddled her fondly inside the blanket while she shivered on his touch and moaned slowly...however she loved his touch as much as she loved him...his hands reached for her t-shirt...he pulled it up and kissed her waist and licked it which made her nervous...she flinched back and he removed her t-shirt completely...which left her in her bra only...drawing the blanket over them, he pressed his body hard against hers...he planted a trail of gentle kisses on her cleavage moving slowly down to her waist...she moaned loudly as his mouth explored her sensitive areas...she unbuttoned and removed his shirt and kissed his chest...she shut her eyes tightly...

_**Ab tum hi ho...**_

_**Ab tum hi ho...**_

_**Jindagi ab tum hi ho...**_

'Shreya agar tumhe koi problem hai toh keh do...' he asked...

'Tum kitni khoobsurat ho...' he said while caressing her stomach curves...'muzhse raha nahi jayega...'

In response, she kissed him on the lips...he planted gentle kisses on her neck while his hands were exploring her body...his touch was driving her wild...she felt aroused...he reached upwards and removed her bra slowly...she moaned as he kissed her breasts and took them in his mouth as their child would do...she was breathing heavily now...

He removed her shorts slowly which made her to shiver...he began kissing her waist gently moving downwards to her legs...she breathed heavily as he rubbed her inner thighs gently placing soft kisses occasionaly...he was purposely teasing her...it was too much for her...

'Please...Daya...' she said heavily...

He smiled and removed his pants and parted her legs and placed himself between them...

'Ready to be mine?' he said...

'I am always yours...' she replied, breathing heavily...

He entered her slowly and gently at the beginning...he pushed himself inside her with a thrust...which made her to moan loudly and writh in extreme pleasure...he did not let her break from the kiss...she clutched his shoulders as hard as she could while she gasped in pleasure of his company...

_**Chhain bhi...mera dard bhi...**_

_**Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho...**_

'You have made me complete...' she said...tears flew down on cheeks...

'Thank you for coming in my life...you made me learn to love again...' he said...he sucked her tears...

He pumped into her harder and she gasped in pain and held his shoulders tight as her nails made a mark on them...

'Aap mere saath hamesha aise hi rahenge na...'

'Isme koi shaq hai kya tumhe...' and he smiled as he pushed himself harder into her...she moaned loudly as her body was trembling now and he could feel that her muscles were clenching hard around him...

'Aaaaaaahhhhhh...Daya...'

'What...?'

''It's getting hard into me...I can't bear it now...aaaaaaahhhh' she said...

'But you should...you said you are mine...' he justified...continuously licking her breasts. ...

'Yes...but...aaaaaahhh...' she moaned...'you are getting bigger inside me...aaaahhhhh'

Her sounds were driving him crazy...

'Oh...come on...you are a tough cop...no?' he said...

'Yes I am...aaaaaah...but not infront of you...aaaaahhhh...' she replied...he pushed himself harder into her...

'I feel myself complete with you...' he said...

'Me too...' she said moaning...

'You are killing me...aaaaaaaahhhh' she said...feeling pain...

'I am just loving you...' he said ' I love being inside you...'he bit her bosoms ...

'Aaaaaaaahhhh. ...don't bite me...' she called him moaning. ...

'No...I willl...'he said and again pushed himself harder into her...

'Aaaaaaaahhhh...Daya...I am...aaaah...'

'What...?' he asked her...

She jerked herself from him...but he didnot let her disconnect herself from him...

'If I get pregnant... ' she said...

'No...not so easily ...' he said and pushed himself again into her...she moaned in pleasure...

'You are very hard and strong... I will surely get pregnant with you doing all this...aaaah...' she said...

'Then we will have a beautiful daughter like you...' he replied. ...

'Kyaaa...bina shaadi ke...'she asked...

'Hamaare rishte ke beech mein koi shaadi waadi nahi aa sakti...aur waise bhi...koi problem nahi hoga...trust me...'

'Aaaaaaaahhhh. ...yes...I trust you...' she smiled...

They made love again and again and he after a while pulled himself away from her...

They lay in each other's arms...beside each other...she was totally weary...due to his too acrobatic love making...

'Abhi toh chod diya...par next time...' and he gave an evil smile...

She hid her face in his muscular chest while he licked her neck and tasted her flesh...he cuddled her bare back gently...

'I love you Shreya...'

'I love you too...Daya...'

They spent the night very close to each other...the movie had begun and ended without any notice of the inattentive audience!

Next morning

She awoke first but was unable to move as he lay on her breasts...she jerked him and he awoke...

'Shreya...time kyaa hua hai...?'

'9 baj gaye hain...'

'Kyaa...ohh no...bureau jaaana hai na...'

'Haan...ab jaldee se uth kar taiyaar ho jayiye...hame jana chhahiye...mummy papa aate hi honge wapas...'

'Haan chalo...'

'What chalo?' she pushed him into the bathroom and shouted 'Fresh ho jayiye ab...main breakfast ready kartii hoon...'

He held her hand : Tum bhi aao na...(and he smiled mischeviously...)

She smiled but pushed him inside and left...:Yeh romance baad ke liye bacha lijiye Daya...abhi hame Bureau jaana hai...

They got ready for the bureau and ate their breakfast in a hurry...

They were really about an hour late...however luckily the Acp was not there...

CID Bureau

They went immediately to their works...all were engrossed in their tasks assigned to them...so no one noticed them...except one person...

'Arre Daya. ...aaj itni late kyun...'

'Yaar Abhijeet woh...darasal...uthne mein late ho gaya...bas...'

'Accha...' he smiled evilly as he noticed two things...

Shreya was at her desk so he decided to tease him...

'Toh kal raat ko...maza aaya...'

'Haan...amm...kyaa matlab...?' Daya asked...pretending to know nothing...

'Arre...Shreya ke saath...aur kyaa...?' Abhijeet was now doing his best to pull his leg...

'Haan...' he said accidentally. ...

'Kyaa...' said Abhijeet immediately. ...

'Nahi...woh...mera matlab...hai ki...' Daya was crimson red now...

'Arre Daya sharmata kyun hai. ...'

'Arre...Abhijeet...tum jo samazh rahe ho waisa nahi nahi...' Daya wanted to justify...

'Toh kaisa hai...?' He asked purposely...

'Kuch nahi hai aisa waisa...' Daya said...

'Acha...agar aisa nahi hai toh...yeh tumhaari shirt...tum kal bhi is hi shirt mein bureau aaye the na...haan...?' He had caught him...

'Haab Abhijeet. ...woh...asal mein...dekho Abhijeet...tum jaise soch rahe ho waisa kuchch bhi nahi hai...' Daya said...he was caught...he knew...but didn't surrender now also...

'Accha...toh Daya ab muzhse jhooth bolne laga hai...haan...' Abhijeet said...

'Kyaa yaar Abhijeet tum bhi...'

'Main bhi kuchch nahi...tum kal raat Shreya ke saath the...yeh main abhi prove kar sakta hoon. ...karun prove...?' He questioned...

'Acccha kaise...?' Daya said...he knew that he and Shreya had taken best precautions before stepping out of her house this morning...if her parents were not able to doubt them. ...how could he...he thought. ...

Abhijeet took out his phone and dialled a number...and here Shreya's phone started ringing...

'Ohhh shit...' he thought...accidently...he had taken Shreya's phone and she had his phone with her...!

Shreya was shocked to see- 'Abhijeet' written on the phone that was with her...

Now Abhijeet dialled another number...

Now Daya's phone started ringing...he looked into it to get the shock of his life-'Abhijeet Sir' was calling him!

'Waise Daya tum kya keh rahe the haan? ' said Abhijeet teasing him...'ab toh prove ho gaya na...kal raat...' he lowered his mouth and whispered to him ' kal raat... bahon mein bahein...saath saath...wow...kitna romantic hai...'

Daya grew red again...he was blushing...he managed to say to his best buddy 'Yaar...Abhijeet...please...aise sab ke saamne...please yaaar...ab chhod bhi do in sab ko...' Daya begged him to keep silent...

Abhijeet understood him...he stared at Shreya from a distance...and winked at her implying 'your secret is safe with me...'

She smiled in return thanking him...Daya was lost in her...

'Oohh bhai saab kaha kho gaye...kahin kal raat ko usko theek se dekhne ka time nahi mila kyaa...poori raat pyaar hi karte reh gaye haan...?' Abhijeet teased him...Daya came immediately to the reality...he blushed again...

'Acccha ab jaldee se phones exchange kar lo...nahi toh main toh kya...Freddy ko bhi shaq ho jayega...' Abhijeet reminded him...

Daya nodded and went to her desk and secretly exchanged the phones...

After a while...

The Acp was talking with everyone about some case in the Bureau. ...it was then he noticed...that Daya was continually scratching his right wrist...near the region he wore the golden bracelet...

Acp asked him: Kyaa hua Daya...? Kuch pareshani hai?

Daya: Nahi Sir...kuch khaas nahi...

His wrists were red now...probably due to his scratching...

Acp held his wrist in his hand...'yeh kya...tumhari yeh chain...aaj kuch jyada chhoti nahi lag rahi hai? Shayad isliye...tumhare haath mein fit nahi ho rahi hai...'

Three people were utterly shocked...yes they were Daya, Shreya and Abhijeet...

Now the entire incident came before their eyes...Daya and Shreya's secret were ready to be exposed:Last night they had removed their respective bracelets from their hands, and now in the morning...their bracelets had been accidentaly exchanged in the hurry...

Now Abhijeet smiled and whispered to Daya and Shreya: Aur kitni cheezein exchange karke aaye ho tum dono haan...?

They could not even smile...they were too busy fearing what will happen next...

It was Abhijeet who handled the situation...

He said 'Sir darasal woh...ek case ke dauraan Daya Shreya aapas mein takra gaye the...aur unke bracelets galti se girne ki wajah se exchange ho gaye the...'

This answer seemed more than satisfactory to everyone except the Acp...but without saying a word more about this...he just smiled at them...

After a while, he called them to his cabin...

Dareya returned from his cabin...elated...

Just then...the Acp came out and announced to everyone...

'Arre suno sab...kitne din ho gaye na...party kiye huae...'

Everyone was shocked...never they imagined that he could also talk about parties...

Freddy and Pankaj were overjoyed...they could not believe their ears...

Freddy said: Sir...sach mein aap party kii baat kar rahe hain...

Acp replied 'haan Freddy...party toh hogi...'

Freddy asked 'kis khusi mein Sir...?'

Now Abhijeet replied: Arre Freddy...kisi ki sagai hone waali hai na...

All were shocked...

'Kiski Sir...?' Pankaj asked elated...

He replied: Arre Pankaj...saare sawaal hamse hi karoge kyaa? Kuch Daya se bhi pooch lo...

Freddy turned to Daya: Sir...kiski sagaai hai?

Daya was not able to speak: Woh...Freddy...asal mein...

Everyone stared him in anticipation...

Acp now broke the deadlock...

'Arre...tum log kyaa bataaoge...main bataata hoon...' he handed Freddy an envelope…

Freddy looked over it…all others joined him…there was an engagement card inside….

They peeped into the card- the only thing that caught their eyes was the name of the persons being engaged—Shreya and Daya…..

There were overwhelming shouts all over the bureau and they gathered around Dareya and congratulated them heartily…..

Just then as if to pause their celebration, a phone came to life in the Bureau…

Purvi picked it up….she came back with a solemn face…

'Sir ek…ek khoon hua hai…..' she said….

Everyone was disappointed…..but soon the Acp ordered—Chalo sab ab kaam pe lag jaao….yeh celebrations ab….rukenge thodi na…...kaam ke baad hogi party….

As they rushed out of the Bureau, Abhijeet went to Daya and Shreya and whispered to them—Chalo…..yeh toh bahaut accha hua….

Daya asked: Kyaa accha hua Abhijeet?

Abhijeet: Tum logon ki shaadi ho jayeegi na ab….(he turned his glance at her and winked) Aur waise bhi…agar shaadi se pehle hi bacchae aa gaye toh….

Daya said: Toh kyaa Abhijeet…..(Shreya was blushing heavily)

Smiling evilly he said: Toh ACP Saab kahenge – Daya, kuch toh gadbad hai…!

The trio laughed heartedly as they moved out of the Bureau—of course to do their usual CID Job….

**So guys…that is the end of this story…hope you all like it….I know you all will be blushing by now...hope the story was good and the romance was even better.…(*wink ****)…..but please don't forget to review the story…...please review guys...please tell if you all liked the story...hope that Dareya will soon unite in the real show too…thank you.**


End file.
